Chance Meeting
by VermillionSky
Summary: Squall, described by many as a 'lone wolf', finally changes for the best at the chance meeting of the girl of his dreams... Please R&R. [Finished]
1. Change Meeting

Chapter 1 - Chance Meeting

* * *

This is the first chapter of an intended trilogy, featuring Squall and Selphie. This story contains scenes of a sexual nature, if you do not want to read this, then go back! Final Fantasy or any of these characters are not owned by me, this is a non-profitable piece of fiction. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Class dismissed"

The group of potential SeeDs rose as Quistis Trepe, their instructor, ended another lesson, and effectively another day for them. As time passed the room emptied, many of the students leaving in groups, probably heading for the cafeteria.

But not Squall Leonhart, he browsed his records one last time on the computer at his desk, then left the room last, alone. He was a loner, he'd heard himself described as a lone wolf by instructors before, but he didn't care. Other people just seemed to mess things up, he wanted to do what he wanted to do, nothing else.

His hand moved up to his face, where an itch had sprung up. Damn that Seifer. Training yesterday had gone badly, and he'd ended up worse off, a scratch ran diagonally across his face from one of his 'compatriots' attacks. It would probably leave a scar. He wouldn't let Seifer get aw-

"Whoa!"

A girl came flying around the corner, colliding with Squall as his thoughts were elsewhere. He was knocked off course slightly, but stayed on his feet. She ended up on the floor.

"Sorry, sorry," she was saying, as she got to her feet and dusted herself down.

Squall's gaze was diverted to her. A small girl, probably only around 5 foot tall, her face still smiling despite the collision, a bright yellow dress covered 'most' of her body, long legs visible where it ended. She was beautiful, and Squall felt a feelig he'd never experienced before. There seemed to be a connection between them.

"Are you listening?" she said, hands on hips.

Squall broke away from his thoughts.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

She huffed, pushing her chest out as she did so, showing annoyance, but Squall could see that she was only pretending.

"Did I miss that class?" she said.

Squall nodded, "yeah, Instructor Trepe's class has just ended."

The girl looked gutted, "my first day, and I've already missed a class." She started to turn away, but something seemed to his her as she did so. She turned back.

"I'm new here," she told Squall, "could you show me around?"

Could I! Squall was more than happy to, and immediately agreed.

He took her on a full guided tour of the Balamb Garden, leaving nothing out that he knew of. He couldn't remember ever being this open with anyone before, especially someone he'd just met. Over the course of the tour he found that she was called Selphie Tilmitt, and had just been transferred from Galabdia Garden, for reasons she didn't seem willing to discuss.

The grand tour ended at the front gate. Squall was as happy as he'd ever been, and she seemed happy too. The shared similar interests, and she appeared to be a decent fighter too, though he wasn't familiar with her choice of weapon - what was it again? Nunchuks?

The day had been great for him, and they agreed to meet up the next day, probably to go to Balamb for some food at one of the cafes there. It wasn't long before the SeeD exam, so practice would be increased soon, and any free time people could get was usually spent playing Triple Triad, eating at restaurants, anything. For now though, he had to get his first GF (Guardian Force) before he could take part. Selphie already had hers, but Seifer's attack meant that Squall had missed the first oppurtunity, and he was going now, as soon as Quistis turned up.

Selphie smiled when he explained he had to get the GF now, and why, and just before she left, she moved up to him, and standing on tip-toes, kissed him on the cheek.

"Today was great!"

She spun around and ran back down the path into the Garden again. What a day!

* * *

And that's Chapter 1! Thanks for reading, any thoughts are much appriciated

* * *


	2. Random Meetings

Chapter 2 - Random Meetings

* * *

The second chapter is here! Note that I changed the course of the story in the ballroom slightly to make this work better, please forgive me! This story contains scenes of a sexual nature, if you do not want to read this, then go back! Final Fantasy or any of these characters are not owned by me, this is a non-profitable piece of fiction. Please enjoy!

* * *

Over the weeks that passed since they first met, Squall and Selphie spent a large amount of time together, whenever they could. Lessons and training exercises got in the way to a certain extent, with them not seated near each other in lessons, and with them both using widely different weapons in training - Squall with his gun-blade, and Selphie with her... Nunchaks!

They had been getting closer with the time they spent with one another, and the kissed on the cheeks turned to ones on the lips. Squall realised he hadn't kissed properly before, and he assumed Selphie had, as her kissing was far better than his, but he grew better over time. The secret area in the training ground was one of their favourite places together, watching the skies, talking about the latest craze with Triple Triad Plus rules, and fighting monsters on their way out.

The SeeD exam had come and gone in a flash, and they both had passed, even meeting up along the way, another chance meeting that ended up for the best, as they fought together against Glabdian soldiers and machines. Another good thing about the exam was Seifer's failure to pass, after disobeying orders, even though it had worked out better in the end. Now Squall didn't have to bother getting his own back, the title of SeeD was more than enough! Seifer and his 'Disciplinary Committee' had clapped the sucessful students, but Squall knew that inside he was fuming.

It was the night of the SeeD dance now, for all the students who graduated and there was only one girl he wanted to go with. Selphie agreed before he'd even asked!

The night had arrived. Garden was pretty much deserted, all graduating SeeDs were in the ballroom, and those that had failed were all probably in their rooms, or in the secret area. Squall had changed into his suit, and was finally in the hall, after having a discussion that he wasn't really concerned about with Quistis, about her retirement as an instructor.

It wasn't his problem, why did she think it was?

He calmed down, and strode into the hall, looking for Selphie, but he didn't see her.

He moved further into the hall, looking all around.

Still no sign. She wasn't on the balcony either.

Where was she?

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned, expecting to see his dream there, but it was Rinoa (the girl he 'worked' for), smiling up at him. He controlled his rising anger at it not being Selphie, and ignored her, striding out of the ballroom, almost in tears for the first time in his teenage life.

He reached the dorm area, making straight for his dorm, but there was somebody blocking the way. He kept his gaze down at the floor, and tried to get past. The person crouched down, so he could see their face.

"What's up silly!"

It was Selphie! Squall had never been so pleased in his life!

Selphie pushed his chin up with one hand, and kissed him on the lips.

"Where were you, I-"

She stopped him mid-sentence, and taking his hand, led him across the corridor to a room he hadn't used before.

"You know that as SeeDs we get our own rooms," she whispered, "this is yours!"

She gave him the key, and he unlocked the door with his free hand, before they pretty much jumped into the room together, the door closing shut behind them. He was laid back on the bed before he knew it, with Selphie leaning forward over him, her cleavage visible past her usual yellow dress. She hadn't even got changed for the ball!

"I couldn't find you at first, so I waited here for you instead," she said, "so we can have a bit of fun!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading, any thoughts are much appriciated

* * *


	3. Arranged Meeting

Chapter 3 - Arranged Meeting

* * *

The final chapter of this trilogy is here, and this is where things get going. This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature, if you do not want to read this, then go back! Final Fantasy or any of these characters are not owned by me, this is a non-profitable piece of fiction. Please enjoy!

* * *

Selphie moved up onto the bed, pulling off her top as she did so. Her breasts, as perfect as Squall had ever imagined, moved free, nipples erect. He longed to touch them, more than anything in the world, but she had his arms pinned down as she straddled his body, clad only in her white panties.

Squall looked up, puzzled.

Selphie looked right back down, a coy grin on her face.

"What?" he asked.

Selphie looked down a moment more.

"Just thinking about what it'll be like sleeping with you!"

With that she pulled off his navy blue jacked and his shirt, and before he knew it she'd moved down to pull off his trousers. His erection was visible within his grey boxers, and he saw her eyeing it before sliding one of her hands under the material. He felt her hand close around his penis, and before he knew it, she'd moved his pants down his legs, revealing his manhood to her.

She moved up the bed, one hand still grasping him. She looked at him, tongue out, the naughty girl look. Squall's heart skipped a beat; he'd never imagined Selphie to be like this. Appearances most definately were decieving!

Keeping the cheeky look on her face, and her eyes never leaving Squall's, she flicked her tongue so that it just touched the tip of his penis, and she felt it convulse slightly in her hand as Squall let out a quick gasp. She giggled to herself - this was far easier than she'd ever thought!

Resisting the rather strong temptation to go one step further, and put the throbbing shaft into her mouth (she'd heard from numerous other girls that it wasn't pleasant at all), she ran her tongue around it one more time, before sliding up the bed, and placing a passionate kiss on Squall's lips. She felt his hands caressing her breasts for a moment, and then moving down her body, tracing the curves of her waist, before settling on her thighs.

She leaned back, sat across his chest, feeling his penis touching her back as she did so. He looked at her, his hands slowly untieing the laces on each side of her panties. She felt one side come loose, then the other, and the white material dropped free, his hand throwing it to one side.

His eyes came to rest between her legs. She'd only just re-shaved the area that very morning, planning ahead. She pushed backwards slightly, taking his penis in one hand again, and pushing it slightly inside her.

"This is your first time isn't it?" she asked softly.

Squall blushed, but she didn't laugh.

"Don't worry, its mine too!"

With that she pushed right down over his penis, taking it fully inside her. The rush of pain temporarily lost her her grip on the bed, and she collapsed on top of Squall's body, her breasts pushed up against his chest, his penis still inside her.

"You alright?" he whispered in her ear.

The pain had already vanished, and she didn't want to stop now anyway. They'd come this far together.

She sat up again, determined, and began to move smoothly up and down on the bed, her milky thighs working fast. Before long the bed was shaking, their bodies entwined, her breasts shaking rapidly as she continued her movement, panting softly. Squall kept his hands on her thighs, feeling them move over his body, what else could he do? Selphie seemed to know how to do this brilliantly, yet she'd never done it before!

Selphie kept her thrusting movements going, feeling Squall inside her, feeling a warm sensation building up. She pushed harder, the feeling getting closer all the time. She felt Squall moan beneath her, as he came first, and moments later orgasm hit her too, a soft moan escaping her lips, as she collapsed on top of him again, sweat covering both of their naked bodies.

She moved off his body and lay next to him on the bed, both of them breathing heavily, staring across at each other. Squall could see her breasts rising and falling with her every breath, she was beautiful.

"I love you Selphie."

She smiled back.

"I love you too."

* * *

The End, thanks for reading, any thoughts are much appreciated

* * *


End file.
